Unconditionally
by MusicIvory
Summary: Being together with you was worth it, even though it was pretense. I learned things about you; your uncertainties, your imperfectness, and your kindness. And for the first time I became scared. Scared that I wouldn't be able to let you go...


I don't own Gakuen Alice or Unconditionally by Katy Perry

Enjoy ^^

~001~

* * *

Unconditionally

.

.

.

Each day that pass you always have your eyes on her. There wouldn't be a day that you give your glance to her. There was longing in your eyes. That made me realize how my love is so one sided. To think that I love you since then, but you never look in my way not even a spare. My heart aches for you. A tiny hope makes my whole being restless on believing it might happen. That you would look my way… and for the first time you did.

.

I made it happen. You finally look my way. With your eyes filled with surprise and confusion, "I'll help you to be with her." I was supposed to say _"I love you" _but it was futile. I offered this charade of us being in relationship, reasoning that it will make her look your way. It has no guarantee that will work but with determine eyes you said yes. I told my best friend the whole thing and told me I was stupid. I agreed I was.

.

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

_._

Being together with you was worth it, even though it was pretense. I learned things about you; your uncertainties, your imperfectness, and your kindness. And for the first time I became scared. Scared that I wouldn't be able to let you go, but don't you know Natsume -

.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_._

I accepted who you are without thinking twice, I am foolish girl. A very stupid one and a very selfish one too. We've been playing this charades for days now, making others believe we are together. Things would happen that leads me on hoping we would stay together without this charade. You felt bad for using me to get her, but reassured you that you shouldn't hold this to yourself. Telling me that you are not worth it, however for me, it wasn't the case. You are worth it.

.

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_._

Hotaru told me to end this whole charade, but it was the only thing I hold on to. I am sounding desperate right? Koko who has been my close friend since then know about this charade also. He was mad that I let myself be this way. He just can't find any reason why I would give so much to Nastume who would never look at me the way he looks at her. I told him to mind his own business and we haven't talked for 3 weeks. While I was walking home he confronted me and he said it finally dawn to him, he would also do the same things too, especially for me because -

.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_._

My heart right now is in a mess. To the one giving me the loving vs. to the one I'm giving the loving for. I confronted Natsume, that this charade should be over, but he held my hand. He told me just not yet, he held it firm not letting it go. To the point that he went to every class that we have and walk me home. He stayed close to me. I asked him why, why isn't he letting go. He didn't reply. My heart is telling me that probably this is it. He is finally starting to have feelings for me. But that's impossible right? As I walked pass him to go inside my house, he grab me. His lips landed on mine and he took off immediately. I touch my lips maybe, but just maybe, it's possible. Right?

.

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

_._

I went to school excited to see him, to tell him my feelings. But as I opened the door, I heard her say "I love you". But he rejected her saying that he is still in a relationship. From that point I knew it; this whole thing will be over. The kiss that we shared would be forgotten. How cruel of me to think that, I was keeping them to be together, I was preventing Natusme's happiness. I went to the rooftop and finally collapse on my knees to the floor. I am an idiot, a true idiot, a full time idiot. I cried hard to myself, angry at myself, and at the same time sorry to myself. I have to face the truth, and letting him go will set me free.

.

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

_._

I ended the charade inviting Natsume and her in a classroom right after school. I told her that everything was just a farce that I set up for them to be together. I told Natsume that we are finally over with the charade with a smile on my face, that we are free. I didn't let them talk and head straight to the door out of the classroom and ended up in the park. I sat in an empty swing. Now, they must be hugging each other and what not. I laugh to myself that leaded me to crying. Even though I deny it and try to forget it -

.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

_I will love you (unconditionally)_

_I will love you_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_._

_._

_._

** I love him unconditionally**

* * *

_._

_Thank you for reading it, I really hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review_

_._


End file.
